


A Not-So Extravagant Proposal

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fluffy, Human AU, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Swearing, Thomas is the best dad, Toddlers, happy crying though, home video, proposal, so it should be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Roman Loved Logan Booke so much it almost hurt, and he was going to propose today, then he remembered an old video from when he was a child.





	A Not-So Extravagant Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a logicality fic that I found on Tumbr, I can't remember the author but they were amazing.

_"I'm gonna marry Logan!" An excited toddler announced, smiling big._  
_Roman, only five years old looked up at the camera recording him._  
_"You have to ask him first bud, otherwise he'll be pretty confused at the ceremony." Thomas chuckled, looking down fondly at his only child._  
_Roman's face went blank as he thought this out, deciding the best way to ask his best friend to marry him._  
_"Right! Imma go ask him right now!"._  
_Thomas watched as Roman stumbled slightly towards Logan Booke. The boy next door that Roman, even with all his noise and dreams, became best friends with._  
_"Logan, wanna marry me?" Roman asked excitedly, staring at the slightly older boy with shining eyes._  
_"Sure, just don't use my crayons," Logan said._  
_And Roman hugged his best friend._

 

  The video cut out and damn, was Logan confused.  
   "So, can you figure out what I'm doing or do I have to show you, nerd?" Roman grinned as he looked at his boyfriend.  
Logan made a face and listened to Roman groan.

   "I asked you a question a long time ago, and I'm asking it again." Roman gestured with his hands and made the "you aren't thinking hard enough" face.  
   "I still don't understand.".

Roman sighed and reached for something in his back pocket, bringing out a small box.  
   "Were you trying to propose with a fucking home video?" Logan asked smiling as tears pricked his eyes.

   "Logan, you mean the universe to me. Every day I look forward to seeing you, kissing you, serenading you while you work even though I know you hate it." Roman said as he got on one knee.

Logan gave a watery laugh, bringing his hand up to his cheeks.

   "I want to be yours forever and wake up next to you, to the sound of your goddamn alarm clock that annoys the absolute fuck out of me." Roman started getting teary as well, "I want to kiss you at an altar with all our friends watching and applauding because we decided to do an amazing something that would put us in debt and we would know it and not care.".

Logan wiped his eyes and dropped to his knees to wipe away Roman's tears.

   "I want to cook with you and argue about what shitty spices we want to put in chilli. I want to show you the stars on the roof of our home and watch your face as you point out different constellations to me.  
   "So, Logan Booke. Wanna marry me?".

Logan let the tears fall, and smiled so wide he thought his face would break.  
   "Sure, just don't use my crayons.".

And it was Logan who hugged Roman this time. Crying happy tears into each other's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and am pretty proud of it, I hope you enjoyed.  
> There is going to be multiple chapters to this fic, I forgot to check off that little box.


End file.
